Three Years and One Night (Sasori Short Story)
by Zuliet
Summary: You met Sasori three years ago, and the two of you spent a night together. (Sasori X Reader) (Sasori Short Story)
1. One Night

One Night

_Three Years Ago_

_January 3__rd_

They surrounded you as you leapt from a tree to tree. You didn't know why they were chasing you or even who they were, but they all wore black cloaks with red clouds; you figured they were the ones who were sending you threats. Suddenly, you stumbled and fell to the ground, but you quickly got up and ran. You knew there was nowhere to hide but you still ran, fighting them and dodging any kind of attack or countering it with your own. You pushed forward until you came to a rock face. You cursed under your breath and tried to figure out what to do. Then there was a hand on your arm and it pulled you into the bushes; hidden behind the bushes was a cave entrance.

"What the –" you started, but then there was a hand over your mouth.

"Shut up unless you want them to find you," growled a voice in your ear. You heard mumbles outside and internally panicked. After a few minutes they were gone and the person released you. You turned to look at them; it was a cute boy with red hair, who didn't look that much older than you. Then you noticed his cloak.

"You," you gasped, backing away from him, "you're one of them."

"Yes, but I'm not going to hurt you or take you," he said, a bored tone in his voice. "You're of no use to us right now. Strong and pretty, yes, but you'll more suit our needs in a few years after you've trained more."

"Thank you," you mumbled quietly, a small smile playing on your lips. The boy smirked,

"I'm only doing what's best for the Akatsuki." You stared at him then smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Even so – you know, you're kind of cute," you said, standing to leave; he stood up just after you did.

"It's not safe out there yet," he said smugly, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to him. "Why don't we pass the time?" With that he slammed you up against the cave wall and kissed you, you kissed back and things became very heated very quickly. Beneath the clothes the boy was like nothing you had ever seen, you thought him pretty amazing.

You gripped the boy close, digging your nails into his back and stifling a moan.

"I'm Sasori," he panted, you giggled.

"Sasori," you moaned, tasting his name. Oh, how beautiful it was and oh how it matched him. "I'm _." You were just barely able to whisper in his ear.

"Pretty name, beautiful girl," Sasori flirted and you giggled again, for many reasons.

In the end, Sasori and you laid under his cloak, his arm around you and your head on his chest. You ran your hand back and forth along his chest, then sighed figuring it was time you got home. You pushed away from Sasori and his eyes watched you as you stood, stretched and began collecting your garments. Amused, Sasori stood as well,

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, grabbing you and pulling you against him, he smirked down at you and then kissed you again.

"Home," you sighed, looking away from him.

"Oh come on, _. You can stay a little while longer, can't you?" Sasori asked, his lips brushing your ear then he planted kisses down your jaw line.

"Won't they look for you?" you asked suddenly, Sasori pulled away and looked at you.

"They don't really care; I'll find my way back eventually."

"Well I have things to do tomorrow," you sighed, then pushed away and got dressed. Around your waist was a red ribbon that acted as a useless belt for the shirt, you pulled it off and tied it around Sasori's neck. "Remember me?" You tied the bow then ran out of the cave before he could catch you. That would be the last time you saw Sasori, but not the last time that night came into play.

It was a few weeks after the encounter with Sasori, and you acted like nothing had happened at all. Every now and again your mind would float to that but you quickly shook it away. It was Saturday, you were spending the night over your friend's house and you got a strange craving.

"You know what I could totally go for right now?" you giggled, your friends looked at you.

"What?" asked Chiharu, looking over at you from her spot on Heideki's bed.

"I could totally go for some salted tongue on ice cream right now." Every one stopped and stared at you as you sucked on your finger, thinking about it. "What?"

"_ , you don't even like tongue," said Heideki, "are you feeling alright?"

"Hell – we should as if she's prego!" laughed Ran, you laughed with them.

"That's stupid, we all know _'s still a virgin, right _?" You stayed quiet, that night with Sasori in your mind.

"_?" Chiharu waved a hand in front of your face. "Did you fuck someone and not tell us?"

"Well – I – uh –" you stuttered.

"You did!" cheered Emika, "so – who was it? Do we know him? Oh – how was it? Huh?"

"I – I don't think you'll know him." You blushed and looked away from them.

"Why? Does he not go to our school? Oh, what it a foreign guy? They're always hot. Come on it had to be someone pretty special to get you," rambled Ran. You blushed harder,

"Not exactly," you said quietly, "I – um – I didn't even know him."

"What?!" everyone yelled.

"Don't tell me you're going around screwing random guys!" exclaimed Heideki, you shook your head furiously.

"No, no – he um – he saved me from the Akatsuki. They were after me and he hid me."

"Oh he pulled the whole 'hey baby, let's have some fun and wait this thing out' thing, didn't he?" asked Ran and you shrugged,

"Something like that."

"I'll kick his ass when I meet him," growled Heideki.

"Hey, do you at least have ice cream?" Heideki sighed and rolled her eyes,

"I'll go to the store and pick some up, ok?"

"Oh, can you pick up some Oreos, peanut butter and – uh – strawberries! A fuck ton of strawberries!" you laughed, suddenly getting a craving for all of it.

"Uh – sure." With that she grabbed her keys and headed out, but what you didn't expect was all that – plus a pregnancy test.

"Heideki – how the fuck does this thing work?" you growled.

"Read the directions and just pee on it, dumb shit," she growled, you had been in there for half an hour and drank all of her milk and orange juice. You finally did as you were told and waited – there was a little plus sign.

"I'm so fucked," you sighed, half of you not believing it and the other half wanting to cry. You didn't want to be stuck as a waitress at the Konoha coffee shop for the rest of your life only earning minimum wage! You weren't very good with fighting, although everyone said you were.

"Well?" asked Ran, waiting anxiously. When you didn't answer they came in and tears were down your cheeks. Ran took your test, and put a hand to her mouth. "She's –"

"I can't believe it," gasped Chiharu, grabbing the test.

"After her first time too," sighed Emika looking over Chiharu's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry – we'll stick with you through this," Heideki said, putting a hand on your shoulder. You looked up at them and they nodded, you smiled sadly,

"Thanks guys." When you told your parents they said you could stay but you had pay rent now; so half of your pay check went to that. You had to stop training, worried you'd miscarry if you did something or got hit wrong. But you still worked on your chakra abilities. People at school stared at you as you got bigger and began waddling around school.

It was the last day of October, the moon was starting to come up large and full. You and were friends were out walking, trying to get the baby to come; that and you were off the couch for the first time that day. Most of the time you spent lazing around eating whatever tickled the baby's fancy. After six months you had already decided on names; Katsu if it was a girl and Momiji if it was a boy. Suddenly, there was something wet down your leg and pains in your stomach. You yelled and grabbed Heideki.

"The baby – it's coming!" you growled. Your friends started freaking out then Heideki calmed them.

"My mom's a nurse, I'm sure she can talk us through it. Leaned her up against that tree," Heideki said, pulling out her phone. Within six hours your little girl was born with locks of red hair and eyes a shade brighter than yours. "Mom congratulations, _." You smiled at her and leaned your head against the tree, panting.

"Thank you," you sighed, and Ran handed you a baby wrapped in the lap blanket you had around your shoulders only a few hours earlier.

"What's her name?"

"Katsu. My darling, beautiful daughter's name is Katsu." You held the crying baby close, "it's okay Katsu, mommy's here."

"Now how do we get her back to the house?" asked Emika, staring in wonder at the little child.

"Mom thinks we should call an ambulance now that she's not in labor," said Heideki, and everyone agreed. Heideki called and said that you had given birth and that they wanted you and the baby taken in. It wasn't long until the ambulance got there, they asked your friends questions while they put you in the gurney.

Katsu _

Born: October 31st

Time: 11: 56 PM

Length: 20 inches Weight: 8 lbs 10 oz

Mother: _ _ Father: Sasori _Unknown_

After a few months of learning how to take care of a new born, you moved into your own house where it was just you and Katsu. You worked a double shift at the café just to afford what you could while your friends and parents baby sat. But weekends you spent with Katsu, when she was one and a half she refused to go to bed until you got home and it was like she was waiting to take her first step and say her first word until you were around. Because when she did all that when it was only you and her. Until the Akatsuki came for you again, your life with Katsu was simple and peaceful.


	2. Three Years

One Night and Three Years (Sasori Short Story)

They were chasing you, God only knew what for, but you recognized the clouds on the cloaks: Akatsuki. You stopped when you thought you had out run them, catching your breath.

"Finally planning on surrendering?" You looked up to find the one with the mask in front of you; you stepped backwards but ran into someone. Not thinking, you flipped onto their shoulders and plunged your sword through their chest. You jumped off, expecting them to at least fall to their knees but he just stood there.

"What the hell, bitch, that hurt!" he yelled, then turned around and swung at you with his scythe.

"Impossible," you mumbled as the scythe cut across your middle. You coughed up blood as your fell to your hands and knees.

"You're an idiot, Pein wanted the girl alive!" growled the masked one. They came towards you, you tried moving but you became light headed and your vision tunneled. You tried to tell them to get the hell away but nothing came out, and you collapsed in a pool of your own blood.

The pain came with the light, creating a pink sheet over your eyes as it penetrated your lids. You cracked open your eyes to find a plain green room with a window; underneath you was a thin mat and over you an equally thin blanket.

"Where am I?" you mumbled, your voice hoarse and throat dry. "Ah!" You tried sitting up, but sickening pain shot through your stomach and chest. You gripped the blankets so as not to cry out. After the pain stopped, you decided to try to crawl to the window. You got about half way there when the door slid open.

"I see you're up," said a voice, you didn't even turn to look at the person.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

"And let you bleed to death? I'm afraid that's against my orders."

"_Our _orders, un," corrected another voice; you continued to crawl, the two sighed and there were hands on you in seconds. They carried you back over to the mat; you noticed a blood trail where you had crawled.

"Let me go!" you growled, pushing at them.

"Hold her arms, Deidara," said the first voice in a bored tone. A blonde guy held your hands above your head, while a red haired guy settled on your hips. You wriggled and tugged, trying to get free. "I really hate to do this." The red haired guy slammed an elbow into your stomach; it knocked the wind out of you. Immediately, pain shot through your body like white hot knives. You clenched your fist tightly as he starts messing with your wounds. You growled here and there or yelled in pain, arching your back only have him push you flat against the mat again.

"Would you stop moving?!" snapped blondie, tightening his grip on your wrists. "Trust us! We're trying to help you."

"Trust you," you panted, "you attacked me, chased me, and almost killed me; add to that you took me away from my daughter! Fat chance I'll trust you!" The red haired one froze momentarily then quickly returned to tending your wounds. "Then again – this is nothing compared to giving birth." He quickly finished tending your wounds then he and blondie ran off. You lay there, tired and sore, as images of your daughter drifted through your mind; her ever present happy, cheerful smile, her crimson hair and the eyes she got from you that were always glittering with wonder. What was she going to do without you? She only had you; her father didn't even know she existed. The red haired one returned shortly after, alone; painfully but carefully, you turned on your side away from him; he silently sat beside you.

"_," he said quietly.

"Sasori," you whispered, playing with the edge of the blanket.

"About the child –"

"Katsu – her name is Katsu."

"Is she –"

"How long have I been gone?"

"Huh? About a week," he said softly, you sighed

"Do you remember out last encounter, Sasori?" you asked, Sasori smirked and gently ran his hand from the curve of your side to your hip.

"There's not a day that goes by where something doesn't remind me of that night. I still have the ribbon you gave me," he said, "what has it been? A little over three years? Yet every detail still remains like it was yesterday."

"Katsu turns three tomorrow," you sobbed, "I told her that this was going to be her best birthday yet because I didn't have to work. I told her it was just going to be her and me." Sasori stayed quiet, staring at the one night stand that lay injured before him; the one who may have barred him a child he didn't think he was capable of producing.

"_, is the child – is Katsu – mine?" You winced as you rolled over and weakly smiled at him.

"A splitting image, but with my eyes and a smile," you said, seeing your child's image over lap her father's. "She always asks about you, you know, she's only three but that girl's a genius if I ever saw one. But I don't know what to tell her, Sasori. So I tell her you left one night and never came home. What am I supposed to tell her? 'Sorry but you were an accident?' That'll break her heart, and I can't do that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How?" you chuckled sadly, "by the time I found out I was pregnant you were long gone; you're a member of a secret criminal organization, it's not like I could just ask where you were. You can't find those who do not want to be found, Sasori."

"_ -" started Sasori; the door slid open. There in the door way stood blondie, your daughter in his hands.

"The other's searched her compound – they found the child. She was smart and slipped through our fingers, just like her mother has these last four years, but the little one couldn't run for long. Here's your brat, un," he said and put her down.

"Mommy!" Katsu yelled, and ran to you. She was dirty and twigs were sticking out of her hair.

"Katsu!" you said, and carefully sat up. You chuckled as you hugged her, "look at you, you're all dirty! Now be carefully, mommy's hurt, ok?" You pulled her into your lap, she may have been dirty, but she was safe and sound and in your arms. Tears poured down your cheeks as you stroked her long red hair.

"I ran like you told me to mommy, but I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry," she sobbed, you shook your head.

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't be sorry. We're together again, but this time – as a family." You glanced at Sasori, who was staring in wonder at the child. "Katsu – I want you to meet your father." You turned Katsu towards Sasori, and she blushed, staring up at him.

"Katsu," was all he said, and it was just barely audible. She yelled 'daddy' and jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Slowly, he put his arms around her and held her close.

Deidara watched the scene play out, in fact, he had followed Sasori back and heard their entire conversation. He smirked; this was an interesting turn of events to report to the boss. A valuable member, the strong woman they'd been after for some time and their daughter who was, no doubt, as powerful as the two of them. Pein wouldn't – couldn't – let this opportunity slip through his fingers.

"Now we can live together as a family, right?" asked Katsu, her face buried in Sasori's shoulder.

"Yes, Katsu, we can be a family," he whispered lovingly, taking your hand. Deidara told Pein about the little thing he overheard, and he was right – Pein couldn't resist the chance for a child to be raised with parents under his influence and so the three were to stay there. Later in the night, you and Sasori stood by the window, staring up at the full moon.

"It was a night like this when Katsu was born," you sighed, remembering how the moon light illuminated your newborn's face. Sasori looked at the sleeping child in his arms,

"She's beautiful," he whispered, you nodded,

"She is, we should put her to bed. It's been a long week for her." Sasori lays her on the mat you were on and she curls up with the blanket.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for her – for you, I just didn't think –"

"It's okay – you can't protect something that you don't even know exists. We just got to protect her here and now, that's all we can do. Love her and protect her and watch her grow; sculpt her into a suitable women." Sasori leaned his forehead against yours and whispered words you didn't think he'd utter to anyone:

"I love you."

"I – I love you too," you whispered back and kissed him. Now everything was complete, you could be the family that you, and especially Katsu, always wanted to be.


End file.
